


Hit me Baby

by VanyKruemelPendragon



Series: Break me Down - Drarry [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drarry, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fear Play, Hurt, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top! Draco, but not really, draco is a douche, harry is madly in love, this doesn't have a happy end
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 05:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanyKruemelPendragon/pseuds/VanyKruemelPendragon
Summary: Ein kleiner Oneshot +++ Die Geschichte dazu kommt noch ausführlicher +++ Draco belauscht Harry, wie er mit Hermine flüstert, dass er Gefühle für Malfoy hat. Dieses Wissen nutzt der sadistische Lauscher, um Harry zu erpressen. +++ HP/DM +++ spielt im fünften Schuljahr





	Hit me Baby

Titel: Hit me, Baby  
Zusammenfassung: Ein kleiner Oneshot +++ Die Geschichte dazu kommt noch ausführlicher +++ Draco belauscht Harry, wie er mit Hermine flüstert, dass er Gefühle für Malfoy hat. Dieses Wissen nutzt der sadistische Lauscher, um Harry zu erpressen. +++ HP/DM +++ spielt im fünften Schuljahr  
Rating: P18 Slash (vorsichtshalber)  
Lemon: Yaoi, Slash  
Pairing: Drarry; HP/DM; HarryPotter x DracoMalfoy  
Warnings: Yaoi, Slash, Brutal, Rape, Psycho  
Genre: Fantasy  
Disclaimer: Die Personen gehören logischerweise nicht mir, sondern JK Rowling, ebenso die Orte. Ich leihe sie nur aus, um sie später zurück zu geben.  
Claimer: Harry ist vom Charakter her total verändert, also er wehrt sich nicht. Außerdem ist die Handlung natürlich meins.

„…“ sprechen  
‚…‘ denken

 

Hit me Baby

Misstrauisch schlich Draco Malfoy hinter dem Bücherregal entlang. Als er Harry Potter und Hermine Granger ohne ihr Hauswiesel gesehen hatte, schienen sie etwas auszuhecken und er als verantwortungsbewusster Schüler – der Potter nur zu gern eins auswischen würde – hatte sich der Sache angenommen. Immerhin war es mehr als seltsam, wenn Gryffindors Goldenes Trio nicht zusammen herumschlich.   
„… Bist du dir sicher?“   
„Ja, Harry. So, wie du es beschrieben hast, bist du tatsächlich verliebt. Ich würde dir ja gratulieren, aber unter diesen Umständen…“  
Verwundert spitzte Draco die Ohren. ‚Potter ist verliebt? So panisch, wie er klingt, lässt sich daraus bestimmt Profit schlagen…‘  
„Mine! Was soll ich denn jetzt bitte machen?! Wenn er das rausbekommt, bin ich doch die Lachnummer der Schule…“  
Ein bösartiges Grinsen schlich sich auf das Gesicht des Eisprinzen Slytherins. ‚Er? Potter ist schwul?‘  
„Dann lass es dir nicht anmerken! Das ist dir doch bisher auch super gelungen! Und wenn du dich mal komisch benimmst, dann kommt da mit Sicherheit keiner drauf. Da hast du den Vorteil, dass wir hier von deinem Erzfeind persönlich reden.“  
„Mensch, Mine! Er ist doch nicht dumm! So gern ich das hätte, er wird das checken. Es ist ja keiner seiner Gorillas sondern eben direkt Malfoy…“  
RUMMS! Vor Schreck ließ der blonde Slytherin das Buch, welches er soeben studiert hatte, fallen. Bevor er entdeckt würde, rannte er auch schon zum Ausgang. Diese Wendung war sehr interessant. Er nahm ein Pergament aus seiner Schultasche, sobald er bei den Kerkern angelangt war und sich sicher und unbeobachtet fühlte, um es dann schnell zur Eulerei zu bringen.  
******  
Als am nächsten Morgen die Post mit einem Flügelrauschen kam, blickte Harry mal wieder gelangweilt auf seinen Kürbissaft. Umso erschrockener war er, als eine ziemlich aggressive Eule ihm in den Finger hackte, als sie nicht die nötige Aufmerksamkeit erhielt. Auf dem Brief stand unter seinem Namen eine Zeile in feiner Schrift.  
Öffne das, wenn du allein bist.  
Verwirrt steckte er den Umschlag ein; es kam ihm gar nicht in den Sinn, die Anweisung nicht zu befolgen, wo sie doch bestimmt mit gutem Grund zugefügt worden war.   
„Was ist das?“, wollte Hermine wissen, während Ron im Tagespropheten blätterte.  
„Ach, nur ein Brief. Ist unwichtig.“  
„Hmm, okay. Wir sollten los, sonst kommen wir zu spät zu Verwandlung.“  
******  
Potter,  
ich weiß, was Du versuchst zu verbergen. Und ich kann Dir damit das Leben zur Hölle machen.  
Und hier kommt meine gute Erziehung ins Spiel: Ich gebe Dir eine Chance, dass ich die Information für mich behalte.  
Es sei denn natürlich, es ist dein Wunsch, dass die ganze Schule von deiner Neigung zu mir erfährt?  
Wir treffen uns heute Nacht, 22:00 Uhr, vorm Verwandlungsklassenzimmer. Wenn Du nicht oder nicht allein auftauchen solltest, weiß es morgen die ganze Schule.  
Ich rate Dir, meinen guten Willen nicht zu verspielen.  
D. Malfoy  
Harry hatte die Worte jetzt schon drei Mal gelesen und noch immer konnte er es nicht fassen. Mittlerweile war es kurz vor zehn und er war hin und her gerissen. Seufzend griff er seinen Tarnumhang und schlich sich aus dem Schlafsaal.   
Vorm Klassenraum kam er wieder zum Vorschein, ehe er durch die angelehnte Tür schritt, um sie dann hinter sich wieder zu schließen.   
„Soso, unser Narbengesicht ist doch nicht so dumm, wie ich gehofft hatte“, schnarrte Malfoys eiskalte Stimme. Trotz dass Hohn mitschwang, trieben diese Worte Harry die Schamesröte ins Gesicht, weil der Slytherin ihn angesprochen hatte.   
„Was willst du?“, fragte er dennoch genervt.  
„Nanana! Wir wollen doch immer schön höflich bleiben; immerhin soll ich es doch für mich behalten, oder?“  
Harry wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Stattdessen nickte er und blickte zu Boden.  
„Na geht doch, das ist die richtige Haltung! Weißt du, Potter, schon lange bist du mir ein Dorn im Auge. Du widersprichst mir, beleidigst mich und hast keinen Respekt. Und da du dich so verhältst, hat auch niemand außer den Slys Respekt vor mir. Um also von allen akzeptiert zu werden, muss ich dich brechen, als die Symbolfigur für die Rebellion.“  
„Rebellion?“ Harry lachte auf. „Malfoy, du verstehst da was falsch. Ich habe nur keine Lust, mich einem verzogenen Bengel zu unterwerfen, der alle nur ausnutzt. Akzeptanz ist nicht das, was du anstrebst. Du willst angehimmelt werden, als Herrscher, als Prinz über allen stehen. Jeder nennt dich den arroganten Prinz von Slytherin, doch niemand, der auch nur einen Funken Selbstachtung hat, würde vor dir im Staub kriechen.“   
Kurz sah es so aus, als wäre der Blonde wütend, doch sofort war seine Maske wieder da. Niemand sollte durchblicken können, Gefühle zeigen war schwach. Das hatte er sich antrainieren müssen. Einzig in seinen sturmgrauen Augen war der Zorn zu erkennen, der nun Verachtung wich. Ja, Draco Malfoy hasste diesen Jungen.   
„Falsche Antwort.“ Die Stimmlage ließ Harry erschaudern; ein eiskalter Schauer wich über seinen Rücken im Angesicht des Hohns und Spotts, den ihm der Malfoyerbe entgegenbrachte.   
Er drehte sich schon rum, um zurück in die Kerker zu gehen, als Harrys Stimme ihn stoppen ließ.  
„Warte… Was willst du von mir, damit du dicht hältst?“  
„Deine Unterwürfigkeit und deine unsägliche Arroganz mir gegenüber.“ Nicht eine Regung war im Engelsgesicht des Blonden zu sehen, das Harry auf einen Scherz schließen lassen konnte.  
„Meinst du das ernst?!“  
„Ein Malfoy macht keine Scherze, Potter. Also, ich warte auf deine Antwort.“  
Fieberhaft dachte Harry darüber nach. Was würde sein Gegenüber alles verlangen? Wenn er ihn im Staub sehen wollte, nicht seinen Tod.  
„Okay.“  
„Sehr gut. Dann auf die Knie, senk den Kopf und dann antworte mir vernünftig!“  
Langsam beugte Harry das Knie und blickte zu Boden.  
„Ich stehe dir zu Diensten.“  
„Fantastisch. Dann komm mit.“  
„Was, wohin?“   
Draco schlug ihm ins Gesicht.   
„Tu es, frag nicht, widersprich mir nicht und schau mir nicht ins Gesicht, es sei denn, mein Befehl verlangt es, Potter. Komm mit.“  
Wortlos folgte ihm der Gryffindor in den siebten Stock, wo er Draco vor dem Raum der Wünsche auf und ab laufen sah. Mit schimmernden Linien erschien eine Tür, deren Metallflügel sich quietschend öffneten, als Harry zuerst den dunkeln Raum betrat. Nachdem Malfoy die Tür geschlossen hatte, flackerten Fackeln auf. Sie standen in einer Art Verließ. Harrys Gedanken kreisten, als sich metallene Handschellen, die an Ketten von der Wand hingen, um seine Handgelenke schlossen, während er zur Wand blickte. Seinen Zauberstab nahm sein Peiniger an sich und mit einem Schwenk des eigenen stand Harry entblößt vor ihm. Ein lüsterner Ausdruck schlich sich in Dracos Gesicht.  
„Was soll das, Malfoy?!“  
Ein heftiger Schlag auf den Rücken ließ Harry die Knie beugen und vor Schmerz scharf Luft einziehen.   
„Du sollst still sein, hab ich gesagt! Auch wenn das hier schalldicht ist, geht mir deine dauernde Rederei auf die Nerven. Und jetzt knie dich auf alle Viere. Beug den Rücken nach vorne und dann halt deinen verfluchten Mund. Ich beherrsche alle Unverzeihlichen Flüche. Wenn du nicht mitmachst, halse ich dir schneller `nen Imperio auf, als du fluchen kannst.“  
Mit leichten Bewegungen knickte der Junge, der Voldemort überlebt hatte, nach vorn, um völlig entblößt vor seinem Erzfeind zu knien. Panik durchströmte ihn, als er darüber grübelte, was der blonde Teufel von ihm wollen könnte. Er erschrak, als ihm die sexuellen Möglichkeiten zusagten.  
‚Verdammte Gefühle…‘, dachte er widerwillig.   
Er hörte das Rascheln des Umhangs seines Gegenübers und schloss die Augen, sich auf den Schlag vorbereitend. Doch es kam keiner. Harry wollte schon aufatmen, als er Dracos kalte Hände an seinen Hüften spürte. Die Augen aufreißend, spürte er etwas an seinem hinteren Eingang.  
Der Prinz von Slytherin kniete, ebenfalls entkleidet, hinter Harrys Hintern und hatte seine, doch relativ beachtliche Erektion angesetzt. Er spürte, wie sich sein Gegenüber anspannte und Genugtuung durchströmte ihn. Schmerzen; er wollte dem Schwarzhaarigen Schmerzen zufügen. Also stieß er ohne Vorwarnung oder Vorbereitung kraftvoll in den Gryffindor, der sich aufbäumte und vor Schmerz aufschrie. Schnell bewegte er sich. Es dauerte nicht lang, bis er einen Punkt traf, der Potter vor Lust aufstöhnen ließ. Doch das wollte er nicht. Dieser Mistkerl sollte büßen, für all die Pein, die Draco wegen ihm erfahren hatte. Während er also schneller zustieß, legte sich sein stählerner Griff um die Mitte des anderen und drückte zu. Das folgende Keuchen war wieder voller Schmerz, Musik in Malfoys Ohren. Er kam hart und stöhnend, während Harry das Gesicht noch immer vor Schmerz verzogen hatte. Doch er hatte noch nicht genug. Seinen immer noch steifen Penis zog er aus dem anderen heraus und ging um ihn herum.   
„Wenn du mich verletzt, jage ich dir tausende Crucaíatus Flüche auf den Hals. Mund auf, Narbengesicht.“  
Harry, der schon wusste, was jetzt kommen würde, ergab sich und öffnete den Mund. Seine eigene Erektion schmerzte, doch er ahnte schon, dass er keine Erlösung bekommen würde.   
Seine Gedanken wurden jäh unterbrochen, als Draco extrem hart und brutal, ohne ansatzweise Rücksicht zu nehmen, in seinen Mund preschte. Sofort kam der Würgereiz und Harry versuchte auszublenden, wo das Glied Minuten zuvor war, doch es gelang ihm nicht. So hielt er nur den Mund geöffnet und die Zähne weg, bis Malfoy sich erneut, diesmal in seinen Mund, ergoss.  
„Schlucken, und zwar alles.“  
Gehorsam schluckte Harry das komplette Sperma. Draco befreite seine Hände und richtete den Zauberstab auf die Erektion des Gryffindors.   
„So. Jetzt erfahre ich sofort, wenn du Hand anlegst oder anderweitig aktiv bist. Du gehörst mir und ich bestimme, wann du kommst und wann nicht. Niemand erfährt hiervon, auch das erfahre ich. Und dann erfährt nicht nur jeder dein dreckiges Geheimnis, sondern du wirst ab sofort abwechselnd Besuch von Crucio und Imperio bekommen. Hast du mich verstanden?!“  
„Aber…“   
„Crucio!“   
Harry brach schreiend auf dem Boden zusammen und krümmte sich vor Schmerzen. Nach zwanzig unendlichen Sekunden nahm Draco den Zauberstab weg und die Schmerzen stoppten.  
„Hast du mich verstanden, Potter?!“  
„Ja. Zu deinen Diensten.“  
„Gut. Dann verschwinde in dein Rattenloch, wo du hingehörst.“   
Draco schlug Harry ins Gesicht, bevor er ihn voran durch die Tür schubste.


End file.
